With the continuous progress of display technology, the flexible display device gradually appears in the market and the novel appearance of the flexible display device has a great attraction to the user. The Thin Film Transistors (TFT) are located on the array substrate of the flexible display device and are important elements of controlling the work of the Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLED). The Organic Thin Film Transistors (OTFT) are thin film transistors made of organic material. In comparison with the flexible OLED display device based on Low Temperature Poly-silicon (LTPS) TFT or Indium Gallium Zinc Oxide (IGZO) TFT, the flexible OLED display device based on OTFT utilizes organic material, of which the flexibility is much higher than that of inorganic material (silicon semiconductor or metal oxide semiconductor). No fracture after many times of bending appears to significantly promote the ability of the flexible display device to withstand bending. Accordingly, the OTFT with the good bending property can replace the inorganic TFT in the flexible display field.
In prior art, the fabrication of OTFT utilizes vacuum deposition or solution treatment. The consumed time of manufacture process is longer and the production scale is small. The fabrication of OTFT is limited by the production process and equipment, resulting in the inability to carry out large-scale production to lead to the low production capacity of the display devices and the increase in the production cost.